


giselle

by romeas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballet Dancer Huang Ren Jun, Ballet Dancer Lee Jeno, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, but not really, minor description of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeas/pseuds/romeas
Summary: Renjun had many doubts when it came to his dancing career. What he was always sure about, though, was his love for Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	giselle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #00204
> 
> Notes: As a brief warning, this fic contains a minor description of anxiety and an anxiety attack from Renjun's part.

**6th of june, 2019**

His breathing hitched for a moment. He was nervous. Excited - but definitely nervous. There was already sweat pilling up on his eyebrows. It wasn’t the first time he was given an important role but for God, Albrecht wasn’t _ just _ an important role. ****

It was the first time the Korean National Ballet was representing Giselle. He couldn’t fuck it up. It’s not something he could just do. He couldn't, it wasn’t even an option. He was ready. He knew he was. He didn’t spend the last three months preparing for this role to fuck it up in the opening night. This was something he worked so hard for. There wasn't someone more qualified for this role. There wasn’t. It was only him. He made it possible and that’s how it was going to be. ****

The dim light from his dressing room made him feel calmer. It was safe, something he recognised. He was used to this. Big mirrors, white walls and dim lights. He sighed while looking at himself in the mirror. He was sitting on his dressing room chair. Everything was so quiet despite the faint sound the tracking monitor made. He looked at it when he recognised The Introduction started to play. ****

He told himself he was fine while he held his leg close to his chest. He inhaled, stretched his right foot and exhaled. He let go, looked at himself in the mirror and resumed to do the same with his left leg. Inhale, stretch, exhale. He repeated the same action until he stopped feeling stiff. He looked down and when he was about to grab his ankle, someone opened the door of his dressing room, “You’re up in fifteen, everything alright?”****

“All good.” he nodded, distracted. He wasn’t up until two songs later which meant he had just a tiny bit of time to finish stretching and calming his nerves - and make it to the stage. And appear in front of everyone to perform his first solo of the night.****

“I trust you’re gonna be by the stage in five, right?” The other smiled as he bowed. Renjun nodded once again and the door closed. ****

These kinds of moments were his favourite. He loved when he was about to go and perform on stage. The whole process felt so special. From the moment he stepped foot in the venue, to the last breath he took just right before walking on stage, to his position. The way everything was so perfectly planned for that one moment. And when everything went to black - for five seconds after having all the lights in the theatre focused on him, on all the movements he made. The way the lights followed him everywhere. He loved that feeling. He was convinced he was born for that moment. When the public saw him for the first time, and they were left speechless because, _ how was it possible to move like that? _ ****

He had some kind of special ritual before every performance - it was a really traditional thing between dancers and actors. ****

Male dancers weren't supposed to use pointe shoes, yet he had his own pair. He never used them, but he did the whole ordeal of putting them on. 

He reached for his bag and got them out. They were in a beautiful shade of grey. Before putting them on, he ran the palm of his hands through them and with a bit of force, he bent each side - from the tip to the heel - to break them in. That was the easiest way for them to not be as stiff and so it didn’t hurt _ as much _ when he put them on. ****

Once he put his feet inside them, he reached for the elastic ribbon from the inside to the top of his foot. Then, wrapped the ribbon across the top of the foot so the ribbon lied on top of his outer ankle bone. He then brought the ribbon across the back of his ankle, and back to the side of his inner ankle.****

Putting on pointe shoes really was the thing that calmed him down the most. He made sure to pull tight enough on the ribbon so there weren’t any folds or gaps when the ribbon crossed his foot. He loved how this shoes gave him stability. ****

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and prepared in fifth position. He extended his right foot to the side. Flat, demi-pointe and _ tendu. _ He repeated the same thing with his left foot. ****

Once he finished, he checked the tracking monitor. He had around two minutes to go by the stage. He looked at himself in the mirror once again, ****it was time.

**24th of february, 2019**

The ice beneath his feet cracked whenever Jeno stood on it. He was wearing his big combat boots and a even bigger fluffy scarf. It was so cold he couldn’t feel his hands and his damn bus was late. He always tried to be really last minute when getting the bus so he wouldn't have to wait for those three minutes that were deadly in this weather. The moment he cracked the last piece of ice next to the bus stop, the bus appeared in front of him. Jeno sighed. ****

It was always like this. With his big boots and even bigger scarf, and his dark red coat that kept him warm. Once inside the bus, his body started to get warm and his face reddened up. He let out the breath he was holding when he could finally get his gloves off and check his phone for the first time that morning. ****

He was scrolling through his messages when he faintly heard a familiar voice. He looked up from his phone and immediately recognised Renjun’s face. Apparently the boy was having trouble trying to get in. Jeno frowned and kept looking at the boy. Renjun gave his bus ticket to the driver but the other denied him. And the boy frowned but never stopped insisting.****

_ He must be troubled with his bus pass _ , Jeno thought. ****

While staring at the boy, he unconsciously reached to his back pocket where he kept his own bus pass. Renjun kept discussing with the bus driver and even at some point he took his wallet out to see if he had some coins left. By the look on his face, he definitely didn’t. Jeno retracted his hand from his back pocket and went back to his phone once again. The discussion came to an end and the bus doors closed with a distressed Renjun behind it.****

Renjun didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t even that late in the day and so much had gone wrong already. He was starting to get anxious. He forgot his bus pass at home and on top of that he didn’t bring any spare change with him. _ What else could go wrong? _ He started wandering around the bus station until he calmed down and looked for other options for getting to the company ****

That’s when he realised he most likely was going to be late for work. Late. He was gonna be late. He hadn't been late to work in his life. He just couldn't. ****

Ballet was known for its discipline. That’s the most basic thing everyone had to learn when they started to dance. Punctuality. And it was very important, specially for Renjun.****

The thing is, Renjun has always been really professional. He had to, given he started to dance at a really early age - which was the perfect age - and he grew accustomed to it. He wasn’t annoying about it, but he was the one person that even at an early age, made everyone be in time. At least when it affected him.****

He always hated whenever that one kid was late to dance class because her mother was caught on traffic - or whenever someone else barged in in the middle of class claiming they had an essay to finish and that they were oh so sorry for being late. He never understood why his ballet instructor didn’t say anything about it - he even became frustrated because he just didn’t understand.****

Renjun didn’t understand why it was so important for him yet it felt like everyone else couldn’t care less. ****

Jeno started happily humming a song under his breath as he looked at Renjun running around in the bus station. The bus started leaving and Jeno couldn’t help but let a small giggle out. He was sure the other guy was going to be late for the first class of the season and he was euphoric about it. It wasn’t like he actually hated Renjun. They were co-workers and he didn’t have any interest in changing the kind of relationship they had. There was some kind of unspoken rule between them and they respected it. They didn’t like each other and that was very clear. Everyone knew and they knew to be wary of them. The prodigy and the challenger. It had always been like that since they both entered the company and it wasn’t going to change any time soon.

(..)

“Isn’t anyone at least a bit nervous for today?” One of his colleagues, Yangyang, said. _ Nervous for what? _ Jeno wondered. ****

“It’s fine, Sicheng is the director,” Donghyuck, this time said, “He always plays favourites.” He scoffed. ****

“Favourites regarding what?” Jeno blurts out while the others gave him an odd look. Jaemin’s eyes, though, widened in realization, “Oh right, Jeno? Isn’t it your first time as a soloist?” he giggled, “Welcome aboard!” Jaemin continued.****

“Yeah, congratulations man,” Donghyuck said, “It’s been quite a few seasons since we had a new one. Must have worked hard.” He definitely winked at Jeno. ****

Jeno really didn’t like being the focus of attention - not unless he was on stage, that is. ****

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy," Jeno whispered. He didn’t know if the others heard him, he didn’t care. “Thank you. What was it that you were talking about playing favourites, Donghyuck?”****

The boy grimaced, “Isn’t it obvious?” Everyone’s eyes on the room fell on Donghyuck. “There’s always someone-” He couldn’t finish his sentence because someone hurriedly entered the locker room. ****

Renjun couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw everyone ready for rehearsal and he didn’t even had time to put on his dance clothes. He was perplexed when he checked the time. He sat on the first chair he saw wasn’t occupied and started getting dressed as fast as possible. He was going to be late.****

Jeno couldn’t help but let a small chuckle as the whole room fell silent. His gaze fell on Renjun and how he was trying to put his hoodie off while, at the same time, he got his shoes off as well. _ What a guy _ , Jeno thought. ****

It was true it was the first time for Jeno in the soloists locker room. It definitely didn't mean he didn’t know everyone on the company. Renjun especially was one of the most known. It was kind of obvious since he had been the main dancer of the company for at least two years in a row. On top of that, he was only twenty-five. But so was Jeno.****

Jeno started getting up along with everyone else, not before checking his phone. Nine twenty-nine in the morning. He looked at Renjun’s distressed face and smiled. Everyone already left the room so they were the only ones left. At the sight of Renjun getting his sweatpants off, his smile fell as he walked towards the door and closed it behind him.****

Renjun looked up and realised he was alone. That was bad. Really bad. He was late. He was going to be late. There was only one minute left and it was impossible to enter the class without anyone noticing. They already saw him come in late. They saw him. And he was late. And it was impossible.****

Renjun couldn’t be late. He couldn’t. He couldn’t be late and he couldn’t breathe. And he tried to get up from his chair but he couldn’t because his tights were only halfway his legs and he was going to fall if he stood up - but if he didn’t he was going to be late. He didn’t want to be late. He couldn’t be late. But, how was he going to make it if he couldn’t breathe. Because he couldn’t and if he couldn’t breathe how was he going to jump. And, _ Oh god, how was he going to dance? _ He couldn’t dance and he was struggling because his hoodie got stuck around his neck and he couldn’t breathe again. And he was going to be late. 

And he breathed out. He wasn’t late. He was fine.

(..)

Jeno groaned at the sound of his ankle bones cracking. It hurt, but he was used to it. He stretched his feet a bit more and proceeded to sit on the floor with his legs open. His muscles were slowly warming up and getting more and more flexible. No more stiffness, no more cold. ****

He made sure his whole body was fully stretched to prevent any injuries. When he finished warming up on the floor by himself, he got up and approached his side of the barre. He was about to start some basic exercises before rehearsals started when he heard the sound of the door closing. Renjun entered silently with a serious Sicheng behind him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up behind their barres.****

Once the pianist was ready, the class started and Sicheng started giving out orders, “To the back, _ fondu _ , to the back, _ plie_. Fourth, fourth, and one and fifth, to the back-” They kept up with the barre exercises for another hour and a half until the music stopped playing. Sicheng thanked the pianist and everyone bowed. ****

Sicheng walked until he reached the center of the studio and said, “Giselle. Have any of you heard of it?”****

Everyone kind of tried to look for his dance mates sight in confusion at the question. Jaemin decided to open his mouth to say, “I guess all of us did, sir. It’s one of the most productions ever done, isn’t it?”****

“Yes, it is.” He nodded and kept explaining, “As young Na Jaemin said over here, Giselle is a very important production. One of the most known and it holds a great meaning,” he started pacing around the room, never giving up on looking at everyone’s eyes, “In fact-” he was about to say, when someone interrupted him.****

“Sicheng, sir. Didn’t you perform as Albrecht in the past?” Renjun couldn’t stop himself.****

“Ah, yes I did, young Huang Renjun.” Sicheng said, but started shaking his head as he said, “Was about to say that before you interrupted-”****

“Oh, sir. Sicheng, sir. I’m sorry.” ****

“And again.” Sicheng smirked. “I- “ Renjun tried to say. ****

“Enough, young Renjun. As I was saying, Giselle it’s a classic. It’s not the swan lake or the nutcracker, but it is an important one. It has two acts and, most important, it’s a romantic ballet.”****

“I’m giving all of you, my dear soloists, the opportunity to portray Albrecht.” Sicheng stopped talking as he heard everyone gasping. “That’s right, as young Renjun said before, I had my own opportunity back in the days to portray Albrecht with The Royal Ballet in London. It was, honest to my heart, an opportunity that changed my life. It wasn’t only the fact that it’s a very known character, but the experience that i lived trying to get and understanding said character. Albrecht holds a very special place in my heart, and I’m giving it to one of you this time.” Sicheng stopped walking and stood right before all of them.****

“Only one of you has what it takes to be able to embody Albrecht.” He looked at everyone in the eyes, then proceeded, “But, I’m going to give the opportunity to two of you. There’s a month before the official rehearsals start so you have that time to show me why you deserve that role.”****

Everyone was looking at him expecting, at this point.****

“Huang Renjun.” Sicheng announced.****

“Yes, sir.” He nodded. “I trust you will do a great job, young Renjun.” Sicheng said. Renjun just bowed to him.****

“Young Lee Jeno.” Sicheng said. Jeno looked at him, “Yes, sir?” ****

“You’re the other candidate.” Everyone saw Jeno’s astonished face. Before he could say anything, someone blurted out, “Sicheng, sir.” Yangyang interrupted. “That sure must be a mistake, right?”****

Sicheng frowned and asked, “Why do you think so, young Liu Yangyang?”****

“It’s his first day, isn’t it?” He tried to say while distractedly playing with his fingers. “We’ve been soloist for longer, that’s for sure.”****

“Young Yangyang, he’s here, in this room right now.” Sicheng nodded in Jeno’s direction. “Isn’t he?”****

“Yes, sir.” The younger affirmed. ****

“Then he deserves it as much as anyone else.” The discussion ended here, as Sicheng lips formed a tight line.****

He, then, started telling everyone, “Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Lee Donghyuck.”****

“Thank you, and good luck on the next one.” He nodded towards them.****

“Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun.” Sicheng approached them. “I’m thrilled to know who is it gonna be,” he gave them a little smile and continued, “You have one month until rehearsals commence. _ Merde _ .” ****

And he left the room, not before thanking everyone for the class. After him, everyone else started leaving too.****

The moment Jeno got over the shock of getting such opportunity, he glanced up to see, surprisingly, Renjun looking at him. The other let out a laugh.****

“Lee Jeno” He said between giggles. “It was about time.” He smirked when he saw the confused look on Jeno’s face and said, “I’ve been waiting for you.”****

Jenno huffed. “You better.”

**2nd of march, 2019**

They’ve been going through some exhaustive training. Only a week passed, yet everyone was exhausted. ****

Gym bags, leg warmers and all kinds of pieces of clothing were scattered around the edge of the studio. They were doing an across the floor combination that was really high tempo and Jeno had some trouble remembering all the exercises. It didn’t help that Jeno wasn’t used to this kind of class.****

In front of the mirrors, stood Donghyuck and Renjun. They were getting ready since they were the ones that went after his group - Jaemin and Yangyang. He could see how they were practicing the exercise before showing it to everyone.****

It wasn’t easy. It was composed by so many pirouettes and on top of that, the tempo was extremely high. They didn’t have time to rest.****

“One, two, three, four,” Yuta, their dance instructor started counting. “Five, six, seven, eight” ****

“Good job!” He yelled. Donghyuck didn’t miss one step. ****

“Renjun, faster!” Yuta barked, causing Renjun to almost trip over his feet. He was doing as good as possible yet it felt like his legs weren’t listening to what he was ordering them. ****

Renjun kept going jump after jump, pirouette after pirouette. Whether or not he was actually doing well, it was up to Yuta’s critique. ****

That is, until he took one step wrong and fell on top of his ankle, “Holy sh-” he stopped himself. ****

He bent his body and reached for his ankle, holding it tightly to his chest. He was out of breath, but he didn’t want to let go. He shut his eyes tight and just stayed there. ****

The ever so sweet Yangyang went by his side as soon as he saw him fall. Everyone fell silent and only their breaths were heard. Jaemin and Donghyuck too, approached him after the shock went away. Yuta asked if he needed some assistance - all he did was shake his head. ****

Jeno stayed in his place, leaning against the mirror watching the scene unfold. He definitely was surprised - but he was annoyed over all. He looked at the clock on the wall, picked up his gym bag and left the studio.

(..)

Later that day, Renjun found himself making his way to the studio again. He ran his hand through his hair as he was walking through the company hallways. He needed to get that pirouette right. ****

After the afternoon class, Renjun managed to book a studio for himself. _ For extra practice _ , he told himself. He really just wanted some time for himself and a bit of extra practice wouldn’t hurt anyone. ****

That is, until he entered the studio and found a familiar figure moving in the middle of the room. Renjun stared until the other finished then, he exclaimed, “What do you think you’re doing?”****

The other, bewildered, looked at Renjun and said, “What are _ you _ doing here?” Jeno hissed. “This studio is mine for the week.” ****

Renjun rolled his eyes, “That can’t be. Just booked the studio for the rest of the night.” he said, expecting the other to leave. He left his gym bag next to the mirror and sat on the floor so he could quickly change his clothes into something more appropriate for dancing.****

Once he was done, he got up and found Jeno still looking at him dumbfounded, “Why are you still here?” Renjun said.****

He could see Jeno’s eyebrows moving before he started speaking, “I’m not leaving. Told you this room was mine for the week.”****

“I specifically said I wanted this studio for myself.” He started becoming exasperated with the situation. “See if I care” Jeno replied as he moved to one side of the studio to start a routine.****

_ What is wrong with him _ , Renjun thought. Why couldn’t the other just let him have the studio one day. He soon discovered the discussion was over from Jeno’s side. Renjun, though, kept on observing him. ****

“We can share then,” Renjun calmly said. “I don’t need any music, kinda just wanted to go over what we did in today’s rehearsal.”****

“Fine with me” Jeno said distracted, as he was going over some dance moves he didn’t recognize.****

Renjun then, started today’s routine. The complicated high tempo composition. He went over the jumps and the pirouettes, but he still couldn’t get the tempo right. His ankle itched a bit, but it didn’t bother him so he kept dancing.****

At some point, Jeno stopped dancing, looked at him and realised, “Wait, Renjun.” and he came closer to him. Renjun didn’t stop practicing his pirouette preparation, “Didn’t you fall today? You should probably call it a day.” ****

Renjun didn’t acknowledge him and kept on repeating the same sequence - fifth, _ tendu _ , _ plie _ and up. He didn’t stop until he felt Jeno grabbing his arm to make him look at his eyes. “Are you even listening to me?” Jeno sounded angry, or that’s what Renjun thought. ****

“Yes, I fell“ He was starting to get fed up of Jeno’s attitude. He gave up his alone studio time to share it with him, _ what else did he want from him? _ “Why do you even care though? If I recall correctly, you left as soon as it happened.” ****

Jeno fell silent then. He pulled back, shook his head and went back to his own routine. Soon after that, he picked up his back and left the room without alerting Renjun. Not that the other cared.

Two hours later, Renjun was still there. The idea was to keep practicing today’s routine and keep on learning his Albrecht part of the choreography. That’s something he couldn’t do on regular rehearsals, given that everyone was there. He needed extra time to work for it. ****

When he first saw Jeno in the studio that’s the first thing that crossed his mind. Jeno must have been there to practice his part. He was confused though, because the whole time Renjun shared the studio with him, he didn’t practice one single part of the choreography.****

When he felt like he thoroughly learnt his part of the choreography and could rely on muscle memory, he went back to today’s routine and the damned pirouette. He felt like he was holding back. It was the only option that made sense. Because, _why couldn’t he pull off a stupid double pirouette? _He started to get desperate and kept trying and trying. At one point, he was so exhausted he even forgot to prepare.****

_ What happens when you don’t prepare for a pirouette, huh? _ ****

The whole ordeal - fifth, _ tendu _ and _ plie. _ It simply was to give him stability. That same stability he lost, after hours of exhaustive practice and stiff muscles. Renjun didn’t see it coming. He saw himself in the floor even before he tried to extend his leg for a _ tendu _ . He felt so stupid. ****

It _ was _ so stupid. That’s the first thing he thought as he screamed when he felt the sharp pain in his ankle. ****

He was aware of how he was overworking himself, of how he should have left his feet rest for the day and tried tomorrow again. It’s as if with a whole lifetime of training he learnt nothing.

**3rd of march, 2019**

Jeno started to get used to the daily rehearsals. He got used to never be late, to his new colleagues and, to Sicheng.

Sicheng was the director of the Korean National Ballet. He was probably the most important public figure of the company. And because of his tight schedule, only the soloists got to have him as an actual instructor. ****

Everyone would think it was the best thing about being a soloist - apart from the fact they got the main roles in the important productions, of course. Sicheng’s classes were intense. _ Really _ intense. ****

The locker room was cheerful that day. All of them made jokes and laughed. Though, when they got up to walk to the studio someone stayed behind. Jeno went back to check everything was in place when he noticed Renjun was sitting down, eyes shut. It was clear for Jeno the other wasn’t feeling good. Not that he cared, anyways. But they were left with an odd tension from the day prior so he decided to say, “You don’t look good.” ****

Renjun opened his eyes and focused on him, “Don’t you have a class to go to?”****

“Don’t you, too?” Jeno added. Renjun sighed and decided to stand up from his chair, holding the side of it with his hands, “I’ll be on my way” and he started to walk as fast as possible, wanting to get out of Jeno’s focused eyes on him. Before reaching the door, Renjun tripped. Jeno immediately asked him if he was okay, Renjun refused to answer as he shut the door closed. ****

Jeno decided to go back to the studio. He was comfortably talking to Jaemin when Sicheng appeared and the class started. Everything was going smoothly until he realised there was someone missing. Renjun wasn’t there. He didn’t think much of it, even though it was really odd of Renjun to miss a dance class. Even worse, it was a class with Sicheng. ****

Jeno kept up with his movements and tried his best throughout the whole class until Sicheng said it was enough, thanked them and left the class. 

(..)

Jeno was feeling a bit distraught after Sicheng’s class so, he took his time getting dressed. Apparently, it was a long time because everyone already left when he was finishing putting on his shoes.****

As he was leaving the company, he bumped into Renjun and Sicheng. They were at the end of the hallway meaning that Jeno couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Jeno stopped walking and remained there, not wanting to interrupt whatever discussion they had going on. Much to his confusion, Sicheng wasn’t scolding Renjun by any means - which was weird because he didn’t attend his class and someone can't just not attend one of Sicheng’s classes.****

Sicheng noticed him standing there and told him to approach them. “Ah, young Jeno, I see you’re worried for your colleague here.”****

Jeno, bewildered, said, “That’s not it, sir. I was just-” he couldn’t finish his sentence because Sicheng started talking again, “Young Renjun here, is in need of assistance. If you don’t mind.” he pointed out at Renjun, who was just watching their exchange of words in shock.****

“Hold on, Sicheng, sir. I don’t need any-” He said, with clear distress in his voice.****

“If I’m not mistaken, young Renjun, a sprained ankle like yours should not be going through all your dancing endeavours.” Sicheng clarified and went back to Jeno, who was looking at them expectantly. “Can I trust you will take him home to rest, Lee Jeno?”****

Jeno was quick to answer, “Of course, sir. Will do.” and he hurried to Renjun’s side to help him walk all the way to his home. Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off him.

(..)

Jeno believed he was way too good for his own good; which brought him to the current situation, him standing in the middle of Renjun’s apartment as the other was carefully putting some ice around his ankle.****

He was still surprised the Great Huang Renjun got injured. He couldn’t say he wasn’t happy about it because an injured Renjun meant he couldn’t dance, which meant the Albrecht role was his. Unless he recovered in time and magically danced to his part perfectly the day of the decision. Jeno internally snorted.****

Out of politeness, Renjun asked him if he wanted something to drink, which he refused. ****

“What is up with Sicheng, anyways?” Jeno said, bothered at the situation. “Why am I the one that has to take care of you?”****

Renjun left the now liquid ice pack on top of his coffee table and sighed, “He knows we don’t get along, for some reason.” He picked at his nails and then glared at him, “Guess he just wants us to help each other get the role, for it to be fair for the both of us” he snarled.****

“Either way, I’m not a kid.” Renjun added, annoyed. “I don’t need anyone taking care of me.” ****

Jeno was listening to what the other was saying yet he couldn't help but get distracted. He sat next to Renjun in the couch, “I’m pretty sure he’s a bit confused, too” Renjun stared at him once again, waiting for him to continue.****

“I’m the new guy, remember? Why would I not get along with the other soloists?” Renjun scoffed at the sentence. “I wonder, huh.”****

Jeno let out a laugh, “Yeah.” ****

They were silent for a while after that. Renjun just taking care of his injury as Jeno observed his every movement. ****

“It happened after I left, right?” Jeno asked, out of nowhere, “Yesterday night.”****

Renjun couldn't help but feel vulnerable under the other’s sight, “Yes” he whispered, “Fell after trying out that one pirouette composition.” He added. ****

Jeno was honestly surprised at how collected the other looked. “Ah, I actually didn’t wanna tell you.” Renjun said, “Wasn’t really having a good day yesterday and that just-” he shook his head, eyes shut, “Kinda was the last straw.” and ran his hand through his hair. “It hurts.” ****

“I can only imagine,” Jeno replies, “I’ve never got injured.” he added.****

“Ah, me neither. Not until now, I guess.”****

Renjun didn’t know how to feel in that moment. It was probably the first time they had an actual conversation without ignoring the other or throwing bitter comments at each other.****

Renjun moved so he was sitting closer to Jeno, “I was four when I started dancing,“ Jeno felt himself widening his eyes. “You know, nothing impressive. The age everyone starts at, basically.”****

“I wasn’t interested in dancing, really. Went only to classes because my parents wanted to.” He smiled to himself, “I had this neighbour, though, Jisung” Renjun giggled, this time, “He was a really tiny boy, barely three, but he was obsessed with watching my sister dance - she was a ballet dancer too.”****

“I was barely four but I was just so jealous. Jisung was my friend but, at one point, he only visited me so he could go and ask my sister to show him all kind of dance moves.” he said, visibly irritated, which made Jeno laugh.****

“That sounds really cute,” Jeno chuckled, “I sort of always thought you were the kind of kid that has been obsessed with ballet all of his life.”****

“Not blaming you, I’m aware I seem like that” And they both shared a laugh. ****

After a moment of silence, he continued, “Jisung spent his afternoons away dancing in his little garden and I grew even more annoyed. I just wanted to play with him without any dancing involved.”****

“Kinda just joined him, one day. Out of spite, basically. Wanted him to see I had fun dancing too, so we could play at other stuff, the next time.” Renjun smiled. ****

“It didn’t end like that, I assume.” Jeno said.****

He looked at Jeno’s eyes, “It didn’t.” And Renjun got up, with the help of Jeno, who followed him around until he found what he was looking for, “Look,” Renjun said as he picked up a photograph from his wall and laughed, “Forgot Jisung was this adorable when he was young.”****

Jeno looked intently at the photograph. They were two kids, apparently dancing around in what looked like a little garden, behind someone’s house. _ Jisung’s _, he assumed. One of the boys, though, was wearing pointe shoes, which surprised him but he didn’t mention it.

Renjun left the photograph back on his place and went back to the couch, “So, Lee Jeno,” he said.****

“Yes?” Jeno replied as he sat next to him. “What’s your favourite ballet? I’m curious about what a guy like you might like.” Renjun asked.****

“Huh? What does that even mean?”****

“Doesn’t matter. Just answer my question.” He urged him. “The swan lake” Jeno said, clearly proud of his answer. He looked at Renjun, since the other started chuckling.****

“Why are you looking at me like that? I know it’s been done to death but I still find it one of the most beautiful pieces of work. Also, prince Siegfried is hot.” He firmly stated.****

Renjun couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Jeno grinned.****

“That’s the main reason isn’t it?” He said between chuckles. “But I have to agree, the swan lake really is beautiful.”****

“When I was a little boy and just started dancing I would always steal my sister’s pointe shoes and pretend I was Odette.” Renjun exclaimed, out of breath.****

Jeno laughed in recognition, “A guy dancing _ en pointe _? God Renjun, you really are a brave one.”

**10th of march, 2019**

Ever since then, Jeno got Renjun home everyday after class. He sat against the mirror, with a notebook in his hands, and spent the two hour class taking notes. From every simple exercise, to full choreography. He took notes of everything and, later at night, Jeno helped him go through them even, sometimes, demonstrating some of the movements to him.****

Jeno didn’t know where they stood. They weren’t exactly friends but, they weren’t enemies per se. ****

Renjun stretched every night so he was could be still on shape when he came back. That way too, he maintained his body active; so he had a faster recovery. ****

Jeno was having a quick dinner at Renjun’s while the other was showering. They were like this now, he guessed. He felt like he was in hostile territory but, at the same time, he was so comfortable around Renjun. He didn’t know what to think.****

He was going through the huge book shelf Renjun had in his living room when he heard the bathroom door opening and the sound of padded feet through the apartment. He didn’t turn around when he heard the soft sound of someone sitting on the couch. Renjun didn't say anything so he decided to ask, “Remember when you told me about your neighbour, Jisung, was it?” ****

Renjun decided to reply this time with a, “Yeah, of course I do.” Jeno could feel a smile growing on his face.****

“I didn’t start dancing until I was eight,” He went through all the books, one by one, reading each title. Renjun had good taste. “I decided to tell you about it since, you know” He then turned around, “You told me about yourself the other day.” Renjun was sitting in one of the corners of the couch, with a blanket on his feet. He decided March was a cold month and wanted a blanket with him at all times. He didn’t dry his hair after showering, though.****

“Starting at eight is considered really late, as you must know, for someone who wanted to dance professionally. I wasn’t the kind of kid that was born with wonderful flexibility, I had to work hard for it.” He saw Renjun nod.****

“You know how kids are at that age. They just really like to be mean at everyone for being a tad different to them. And I was.” ****

“I didn’t know the correct way to do a fifth position and had trouble with basic barre exercises.” He grinned, as he said, “After a year, it changed. I started to be conscious of what my body was able to do if trained the good way. I started to control it, I was able to feel it.”****

Renjun could see Jeno’s eyes glowing. He wanted to tell him a thousand things but he let him talk. Jeno came closer to Renjun and sat on top of the coffee table, just right in front of him.****

“Renjun,” Jeno whispered. “Yes?” The other replied.****

“It made me happy.” He finished. Renjun let his hand reach for Jeno’s neck and massaged his nape until the other sighed and they fell into a comfortable silence.

**   
  
**

**12th of march, 2019**

Renjun couldn’t do much since he had to walk with crutches all the time. He had to wear a bandage around his ankle too and, every night, put some ice on top of it for fifteen minutes. ****

He was getting tired of it. _ Really _ tired. He was used to moving around all day, to jump, at least, a hundred times per day and now the most he was allowed to do was jump straight to bed after a tiring day of taking notes at the academy. ****

He was fed up of it. He couldn't even go to the grocery store, Jeno went for him - which reminded him that it was really fucking weird. Jeno’s behavior these past days was just, weird. He didn’t know how to describe it. Renjun was aware the kind of relationship they had changed completely but, still. It was weird seeing the other being so nice to him. At first, Renjun thought he was doing it out of politeness. He was pretty sure at first it was exactly that. The past few days, though, he wasn’t so sure. ****

Jeno offered to buy him groceries, helped him prepare his meals. At night, most of the times, he found him reading books from his own shelf while he was going over his notes from the class of that one day.****

He even offered to help him shower, Renjun refused.****

That is, Jeno never once asked to go into Renjun’s room. He always paced around the living room, cooked in the kitchen, went to the bathroom and even asked him about the paintings and photographs that were hanged in the hallway - but he never mentioned his room.****

Renjun appreciated it. He was glad Jeno was around him and it felt so comfortable to share his space with him, late at night.****

Jeno always left before he fell asleep though.

(..)

Renjun convinced Jeno to stay the night. The excuse was: he wanted to watch a movie with him but they couldn’t go to the cinema given Renjun’s state. Jeno agreed but under one condition: he got to choose the movie.****

“Yuli.” Jeno decided. “Huh? What is that?” Renjun asked.****

“The name of the movie, you silly.” And let a smile grow in his face, “Ever heard of Carlos Acosta?” Jeno grinned.****

“Of course I did,” Renjun exclaimed, offended. “Did you know Sicheng met him?” Jeno looked at Renjun. “Back when he was with The Royal Ballet in London.”****

“Must have been a great experience.” Jeno sighed. Carlos Acosta was a Cuban ballet dancer. He was exceptional. Everything Jeno aspired to be. “He has always inspired me,” he said as he looked back at the screen. “This movie is inspired by his life. He appears on it, too.”****

“Went by myself to the cinema when it came out, back in january, I’ve always been a big fan of his.” Before he pressed play, he continued, “Even though he’s one of the best, he isn’t perfect. He didn’t have any kind of luxury or the perfect background. He worked for everything he had. He was a challenger, guess I really like that.”****

Renjun then, grinned and added, “He has a great ass too.” At that, Jeno pressed play and the movie started playing.****

“You’re totally blushing right now” Renjun commented. ****

Jeno couldn’t deny his cheeks were getting warmer by the minute. He just sighed and accepted his fate. “Come here,” Renjun said. “It’s really cold today.” Jeno snuggled against his chest, making sure Renjun’s foot was positioned on top of the table with an ice pack resting against his ankle in front of them. A chill went down his spine and maybe, he started to feel the cold, then. Renjun was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, though.

**17th of march, 2019**

Today was bound to be a bad day. Waking up was a nightmare. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle and he got so scared. He only had two days left of recovery and three more to finish his performance for the competition for the role. ****

He didn’t have time to open his eyes he was already crying. The pain from his ankle was bad but the pain from his heart shattered him. His hands started to tremble and his first thought was reaching for his head, trying to hide in between his legs as he rolled around the bed. ****

He could feel his breath quickening and suddenly he was over aware of everything; the movement of the sheets against his skin, the drops of sweat running through his face and the warmth of his hands holding onto his hair.****

Today was a bad day. He was supposed to get to rehearsal in a couple of hours yet he couldn't move. He was stuck in his room hyperventilating and he was going to be late. 

He was going to be late and he needed to get that role. Suddenly, a wave of thoughts plagued his mind. He wanted that role. He deserved it. He had to be Albrecht. ****

The role was the most important thing on his mind, or it should be. And he started yelling into the void because by God, he wanted Jeno so much more.

(..)

Jeno rang the doorbell of Renjun’s apartment three times before he used his own key. Renjun gave him a copy of his since he told him he used to oversleep. Jeno have never had to wake him up. In fact, he was always waiting for him by the door when he got there. Jeno found quite odd the fact the other wasn’t ready yet, he kind of had a fixation with punctuality after all.****

He silently opened the door and to his surprise, all of the lights remained closed. Curiously, he advanced quietly until he reached Renjun’s door. ****

He really didn’t want to invade Renjun’s privacy but they were going to be late if he didn’t wake the other up.****

When he opened the door, everything was dark. He could only hear the soft breathing of the other. He walked until he reached the side of Renjun’s bed and lowered his body until he was in front of him. He sat on his knees next to him and ran a hand through Renjun’s hair. He appeared to be a bit sweaty.****

Renjun lazily opened his eyes when he felt someone's hand caressing his hair. He felt disgusting yet he was calm. He laid his eyes on Jeno and sighed contently. “Morning.” Renjun whispered.****

Jeno smiled at the softness of Renjun’s eyes having woken up barely seconds ago. “Everything alright?” Jeno whispered, still running his hand through his hair, “You’re a bit sweaty.”****

Renjun hummed. “Just a bit hot, is all.” He rolled on his bed, then sat up and extended his arms to Jeno. Jeno frowned in confusion as Renjun added, “Cuddles” And kept on moving his hands, telling him to come closer.****

Jeno couldn’t help but let a laugh. Renjun was barely awake, eyes half closed. He looked so cute. Jeno got on the bed and approached the other, he opened his arms with the intention of hugging Renjun, but the other hissed. “Turn around!” So he did, confusion clear in his eyes. That is, until he felt Renjun’s arms wrap around his torso and rest his chin on his shoulder from behind. “I like this.” Jeno said, and he sighed.****

“Wanna tell you something.” Jeno hummed, “What is it, sleepy head?”****

“I’ve never been sure about dance.” Jeno tried to face the other in shock, but Renjun didn’t let him. “I left everything and went to uni, for a whole two years too.”****

“People see me in a different light because of it. Say I’m the privileged one for not making dance my main priority when I’m one of the soloists in the company. They don’t recognise my hard work because of it.” ****

Jeno let Renjun soak in the warmth of his body. “That isn’t fair.” Renjun looked at him.****

“It isn’t fair for them to treat you like that. You deserve it as much as others do. Remember we are not the kings, we’re the challengers.” Jeno felt relief at the sound of Renjun’s laugh. To clear a bit the air, he added, “You went through all that yet you became the best dancer of the company. You really must be a genius.”****

Renjun laughed at that, “Oh? The mighty Lee Jeno giving away compliments? I feel the luckiest right now.”****

“Don’t get used to it” ****

They fell into a comfortable silence once again, Renjun cuddling into Jeno from behind him. Jeno held Renjun’s hands.****

“I am sure about something, though,” Renjun said, after some time. “What is it?” Jeno tried to look at him, making him know he was listening.****

Jeno was found with Renjun’s face oh so close to him, gaze fixed on his lips. “Kinda wanna kiss you right now.” He let out.****

Jeno grinned, looking at his eyes, “Kinda?” Renjun hummed and got even closer. Jeno closed his eyes.****

He had never felt his heart beat as fast as he did while he waited for Renjun to kiss him. And when he did, he kissed back eagerly.****

Jeno leaned forward until he was chest to chest with Renjun, legs around each side of his hips. He let his fingers go through the other’s hair, to his nape, until he could hold him impossibly closer. Renjun savoured the taste of Jeno’s lips next to his. ****

Jeno’s hand fell from his neck and Renjun found his lips against his chest whispering, “You’re the one thing I’m always sure about, Jeno.”****

Jeno whimpered at the feeling of Renjun’s lips missing next to his. He grabbed Renjun by the chin, carefully, and brought his lips back to his.

****   
  


**23rd of march, 2019**

He turned elegantly, his body completely in sync with the music. He didn’t miss one step, he looked untouchable.****

His movements, ever so smooth, left everyone speechless. He could feel the warmth the guy radiated, his happiness overflowing him. The dance was perfect; from his breathing to how his feet moved. If, by the end, he ended up getting the role, he would know the exact reason why.****

Renjun’s gaze was locked in his. Since the beginning of the performance, his eyes were focused on his. Renjun let a little smile go as he continued dancing, leaving everyone shocked with his recovery.****

There was this one moment where Renjun’s eyes changed. He decided to let go; let his worries, his pain and sorrow go. In that moment, nothing mattered anymore. ****

He continued until the song came to an end. He allowed himself to smile, to be happy about what he was doing, to live.****

The applause filled his ears and he couldn’t help but smile. His bowed to everyone, one by one, until his gaze found Jeno’s once again.****

In Jeno’s eyes, and because of that dance, he could see how beautiful he truly was.

It was a given Renjun was gonna get the role. No one had any doubt about it after what they just had seen. Renjun proved to everyone his value as a dancer and finally, everyone respected him for who he was. ****

While congratulating Renjun, Jeno said “I guess being the challenger it’s not always the best option.” And they both laughed.

(..)

That night, they were back at Renjun’s apartment. This time with no excuse, just the want of being next to each other as much as possible. ****

Renjun laid on top of Jeno’s chest, in the warmth of his bed as Jeno stroked Renjun’s silver hair. Renjun startled at the sound of Jeno’s voice, after being so long just listening to the sound of each other's breathing.****

“Remember when you told me you always wanted to be like Odette?” Jeno blurted out, Renjun hummed.****

“I’ve always been more of an Odile kind of guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it until here, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> ;and to my prompter, thank you for sending in this prompt, it's wonderful.
> 
> talk to me!  
[twt](https://twitter.com/whinymark)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/mixtape4)


End file.
